The Spy (Team Fortress 2)
The Spy is the master of stealth on the RED Team in Team Fortress 2, helping gather intelligence and stab the backs of the opposing team. A Frenchman, The Spy is very charismatic, sarcastic, and most of all, Romantic; he regularly goes out with the opposing Scout's Mother. Often isolating himself from the rest of his team, the Spy is more comfortable around the other colour, using his Disguise Kit as well as his Invisibility watch to try and fool the less wise. A natural enemy of the Engineer, the Spy's sapper can shut down and break apart almost any electrical contraption with enough time, from blowing up pesky sentries to ripping dispensers into junk metal. However, the Spy doesn't aim to just sneak in on the other team for intelligence; he has the ability to instantly kill most people with a swift stab to the back. He also carries a nifty pistol, just in case his cover is blown. The Spy has a wide arsenal of alternate weapons, which offer variety in his attack strategy. Some examples of this include the Deadringer, which can let the Spy escape a fatal shot then turn invisible. The Ambassador rewards The Spy for headshots, helping him deal critical hits comparable to that of a the Sniper, and "Your Eternal Reward" can let the spy take on the guise of whoever he backstabs at the cost of his disguise kit. The Spy-cicle allows him to withstand burns from even direct hits from a the Pyro's flamethrower, and the cloak and dagger allows for longer periods of invisibility. Battle vs Dr. Kondraki (by Dargoo Faust) No Battle Written. Winner: Dr. Kondraki ' Expert's Opinion TBD. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. James Bond (by Wassboss) The Spy: James Bond: The vast wilderness of Siberia is the perfect place to have a military base it seems. Previously used by the Soviets for top secret and dubious missions it was abandoned after the breakup of the USSR. Or at least it was until five years ago when the Russians recommissioned it as tensions with the rest of the world has risen. Deep within the compound a Russian trooper goes about his regular patrol of the interior. Just as he’s finishing his route a man dressed in a tuxedo rounds the corner. The guard immediately raises his gun; nobody is supposed to be down here except for him or one of the other guards on duty. “Стоп! ''(Stop!)” he barks and the man does as he says. “Кто, черт возьми, ты? (Who the hell are you)” he asks. “I’m Agent 007 of Her Majesty’s Secret Service. I’m here to collect something for a, shall we say colleague of mine, and unfortunately you’re standing in my way”. The guard doesn’t understand a word of what the man is saying but he can tell he’s bad news. Before he can do anything however he feels a strong grip around his neck and he is dragged to the floor. He struggles, thrashing his legs around but it’s in vain and he soon lies unconscious on the floor. “Good work 008” Bond says as the agent drags the guard into a nearby storage cupboard. The two other MI6 agents join Bond and together the quartet continues their infiltration into the base. Luckily they manage to avoid any further guards and as they enter a small conference room, Bond stops and turns to the other agents. “This is where it becomes tricky gentlemen. Through this next door is the most important part of this base. The Russians have a briefcase stored in there which has highly secret information relating to various weapon prototypes they’ve been working on. It is our job to retrieve that information. 008 I need you to get into the control room and see if you can find out the code for the briefcase room. I’ll be collecting the briefcase, once I get to the room I’ll radio through to you to get the code. Understood?” 008 nods his head. “009 I’ll need you to keep watch here just in case anyone tries to come through here. 0010, I want you to patrol the inner perimeter and keep an eye on any guards or other personnel and let me know if any are heading my way. Does everyone understand?” The other agents all nod in agreement. “Well then,” Bond continues drawing his Walther “Let’s go!” ----- After half an hour of searching, Bond finally comes across the briefcase room. Checking around to make sure there is nobody about he holds his wrist up to his mouth and whispers into the radio. “008, have you got the code?” No response. “Repeat, 008 do you have the code?” Again nothing. “008 respond immediately.” Bond taps the device with his finger but it appears to be working fine. He gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut and nervously backtracks back to where he saw 008 enter the control room... ----- 009 paces the floor of the conference room. He’s heard footsteps walk past the door but as of yet nobody has actually come into the conference room. He looks down for a second to check his handgun and he looks back up just as a man walks through the door. Without hesitating 009 shoots him twice in the chest and the man slumps back against the wall . He walks over to the body and is surprised to find the man is not dressed in the Russian army uniform or even in the lab coats of the scientists; he’s wearing a blue suit and has a blue ski mask covering his face. Out of curiosity 009 searches the man and in the breast pocket he finds a folded up picture. Unfolding it he looks on in shock at a picture of a briefcase, the exact brief case they are here to retrieve. “Why would he have a picture of this? Unless...” 009 realises that this man is here to steal the briefcase just like they are. “And I doubt he came alone.” The agent hurries off to warn Bond. ----- Bond nudges open the door of the control room and scans it pistol raised. He sees 008 sitting in a seat by one of the control panels, looking down at something. He hurries over to him. “Why the hell aren’t you responding to your radio?” he hisses but doesn’t get a response. “008, answer me.” However as he gets closer it becomes apparent why he hasn’t been responding. He’s not looking down at something, his head is slumped over and his throat has been slit . “That is not good” mutters Bond and just at that moment he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. He swings his pistol around but it is knocked out of his hand before he can shoot and a blade flashes past his hand. It nicks his finger and draws blood and Bond takes a step back as a man holding a butterfly knife advances on him. Bond draws his own dagger and prepares to fight. ----- 009 hurries through the corridors, occasionally having to duck into a room to avoid a passing patrol. As he passes a particular door he hears quite a commotion coming from inside. Gently pressing the door open he sees two men fighting within. He recognises one immediately as Bond and he swings his knife at the assailant who twists out of the way and responds with a nasty uppercut which knocks Bond to the ground. 009 is quick to react and bursts through, downing the attacker with a precise headshot. He rushes over to his fellow MI6 colleague and reaches out his hand to help him up but is waved away. “I came to warn you 007, we’re not the only ones here to steal the briefcase, and I’ve just had to kill another one back in the conference room.” He glances over at the dead attacker and is surprised to see that it is none other than 0010. “What the hell is going on here?” he says confused and turns to find himself staring down the barrel of a pistol, a grinning ski-masked face behind that. “Merci Beaucoup” says the Spy as he pulls the trigger. ----- Meanwhile back in the control room Bond and another spy are locked into vicious combat with Bond makes use of his longer blade to keep his assailant from getting too close. Without warning the spy lunges forward and catches him off guard, making him trip over his own feet. Pinning him down the spy tries to stab him with his butterfly knife with Bond desperately trying to keep the blade at bay but despite his best efforts the knife is being pressed closer and closer to his jugular. Suddenly remembering his watch he activates the firing mechanism and a dart shoots out and right into the spy’s eye, killing him instantly. Bond pushes the body off of him and dusts himself down. “Looks like you’ve got something in your eye” he says coolly. Just as he is about to leave he notices a piece of paper scrunched up in 008’s hand with a four digit code written on it. Bond smiles. “Thanks 008” he says, showing respect to his former comrade. Hurrying back to the briefcase room he punches in the code and enters. Inside sits a large desk with a bright orange briefcase lying on top of it. Bond snaps open the straps and looks on in satisfaction at the documents within, with blueprints for weapons whose destructive capabilities are beyond what he can ever imagine. “I think zat belongs to me.” Bond freezes. “Turn around slowly,” the voice continues and he does as instructed. “Now pass me ze briefcase.” Bond tosses the briefcase to the man and he bends down to pick it up, not for a moment taking his eyes, or the revolver he has pointed at him for that matter, off Bond. “Before you kill me, could I ask that I have one last cigarette?” he asks. “I don’t see ze harm in zat” Bond carefully takes out his cigarette holder and takes one out, striking a match with his other hand. He lights it and takes a long drag. As he lowers the cigarette from his mouth a rocket flies out of the lit end and hits the spy right in the chest, leaving behind a smoking smouldering crater. Bond casually strolls over and picks up the briefcase. “Haven’t you heard? Smoking kills,” he says smugly and is about to walk out of the room when another man in a lab coat enters the room. ” Что это? Кто ты? Что вы делаете...(What is this? Who are you? What are you doing wi-)" the Russian begins but Bond clubs him over the head with the briefcase. “I’d better get out of here before he wakes up,” Bond says stepping over the unconscious scientist. Making his way back through the winding corridors of the inner compound he finds himself back at the conference room. But as he enters the room he finds that he is not alone... “Well, well, well what do we have here?” The Spy says as he takes a drag on his cigar. “It looks like zees documents are more valuable that I thought. And who exactly might you be?” “The name’s Bond. James Bond. And these documents are far too important for someone like you to get their hands on.” “Oh no, zees are not for me, Monsieur Bond. I am merely a mercenary for hire and my employer is very interested in the contents of zat briefcase there.” “Well I’m afraid I can’t let that happen,” says Bond drawing his revolver and levelling at the Spy “These are only for the eyes of Her Majesty’s Secret Service.” The Spy chuckles. “I had a feeling you might say zat.” He flicks the cigar onto the floor. “Very well then, let us dance.” With that the Spy disappears and Bond fires off several shots but they only leave a hole in the wall behind. Dropping his now empty revolver he draws his dagger and readies himself for an attack. After a few seconds he wonders if the Spy has just run off when he hears a loud whooshing noise coming from behind. He swings round and rakes the dagger across the Spy’s suit, tearing it and catching him off guard. He quickly composes himself however and flicks his butterfly knife at him but it is blocked so he follows it up with an elbow which rocks Bond’s head back. Advancing on him he jabs forward with his knife and catches him in the shoulder. Hissing in pain Bond swipes with his own dagger and it whistles past the Spy’s throat and is enough to make him back up a bit. “I didn’t expect you to be zis good with a knife,” the Spy says impressed. Suddenly a siren rings out, piercing the tense silence between the two. “Oh dear, it would seem our little theft has not gone unnoticed.” The sound of heavy footsteps echoes in the corridor. Bond tries to escape back out into the main portion of the compound but hears footsteps coming that way as well. “Well it looks like it’s time for me to make my escape. Au revoir Mon ami.” And with that the Spy disappears just as a squad of Russian troopers burst into the room from either side. “Не двигайтесь! Попасть на землю! (Don’t move! Get on the ground!),” one of the troopers shouts and Bond obliges, putting his hands behind his head and kneeling on the ground. He glances over at where he put the briefcase down but it is nowhere to be seen. One of the troopers handcuffs him and they lead him away to an interrogation room. ----- 2 Days Later Sitting in a carriage on the Trans-Siberian Railway the Spy sips from a glass of Cognac as the wilderness flashes by the window. The man sat opposite him is reading a newspaper and the Spy glances over and recognises the face of James Bond on the front cover. The headline reads; 'RUSSIA EXECUTES BRITISH SPY: Relations between Russia and Great Britain thrown into turmoil after the death of a MI6 agent. ' The Spy smiles to himself and rests his hand on the briefcase lying on the seat next to him. “Mieux vaut toi que moi mon ami (Better you than me my friend)” '''Winner: The Spy Expert's Opinion While both were tied in terms of firearms what enabled the Spy to win was his more useful gadgets in the Invisibility Watch and Disguise Kit. Bond's gadgets were very situational and had less practical usage especially in the scenario where the Spy's stealth based gadgets helped him avoid detection. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Valve Software Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors